Lilly's freedom
by BlueIvy10373
Summary: Lilly Swann and Captain Jack Sparrow have one thing in common, the love of the sea and the love for freedom. when Elizabeth Lilly's younger sister gets kidnapped by pirates can Lilly,Will and jack get her back and will Lilly finally get to experience what it feels like to be free? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties yo ho_," my hands rested on the rail while Elizabeth's had her hands folded in front of her as we sang softly at the bow of the ship we were on. We were on the journey from England. "_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We exort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up_—"

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed onto both mine and Elizabeth's shoulder, scaring us, making us spin around to face the person that had grabbed onto us, I had come face to face with Mr Gibbs who was staring me down as he gave me a disproving look then he glanced down at Elizabeth and gave her the same look he had given me.

Mr Gibbs shushed the both of us, "Quiet, missies! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, do ya?"

"Mr Gibbs," a voice said from behind us, I looked over Mr Gibbs shoulder and met the gaze of James Norrington the lieutenant of the ship he stood up straight with his hands poised behind his back. "That will do!"

Gibbs stepped away from us and turned to face the lieutenant, "These two were singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," Norrington nodded at Gibbs, excusing him. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant," Gibbs said. "It's bad luck to have a woman aboard, let alone two, even if one of them is a miniature one."

"I think it be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth smiled at Norrington.

I rested my hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, worried on how lieutenant and father would respond to what Elizabeth just said. They didn't like pirates like we did.

"Think again, Elizabeth." Norrington spoke. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them, I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves," I frowned at that, what a horrible thing to say in front of Elizabeth, but he continued on, "A short drop and a sudden stop."

I heard Elizabeth gasp when see looked over at Mr Gibbs who was using the string around his neck to mimic a hanging; my hand squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"Lieutenant, I hardly-"I began to say but father interrupted me.

"Lieutenant Norrington," our father said, his hands behind his back much like the way the Lieutenant had his. "I appreciate your fervour, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters."

"My deepest apologies Governor Swann." Lieutenant Norrington apologised. After he said that he left I breathed a sigh of relief, don't get me wrong I don't hate the Lieutenant or anything it's just he's too strict and serious and you never know what you say would offend him and also the fact he seems to lack the knowledge of what to say and what not to say in front of Elizabeth.

"Actually," Elizabeth piped up eagerly to our father. "I find it all fascinating."

'Oh sweet, sweet Elizabeth only you would find hanging fascinating' I thought.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." Father said as he gave me a disapproving look.

'Well it seems like everyone's giving me that look today, first Mr Gibbs and now my father.'

Father turned around and as he was walking down the stairs to get to the deck he called over his shoulder "Lilly can I have a word with you in private?'

"Uh, y-yes father." I whispered looking down at my feet.

"I'll be back soon." I said to Elizabeth as I walked after father.

"Oh, okay I'll see you soon." She called to me as I walked down the stairs after father.

As my feet hit the deck I looked around for my father, I spotted him standing of to the side of the ship his back to me as he look out at the fog covered ocean.

I walked slowly to him until I was standing by his side. "Um you wished to speak with me father?" I asked.

He looked at me sideways. He took a deep breath no doubt to calm his temper.

"Lilly I thought we talked about this, about you stop filling Elizabeth's head with all this nonsense about pirates."

"I know father but she likes the stories, we both do and not all pirates are bad remember what mother used to tell us to keep-" I said until father yet again interrupted me.

"Lilly for heaven's sake." Father said, "Your seventeen you should know by now that pirates are nothing but killers, they steal from people, rape women and disobey the law and I will not allow you to fill Elizabeth's head with anymore of this nonsense, do I make myself clear."

"Transparently, father" I said with my head down.

"Good girl" he said placing a kiss on my forehead. "Now go join your sister and remember no more stories."

"Yes father." I said turning around to walk back to the stairs that Elizabeth was standing on top off watching me and father with a look of worry on her face. I smile to reassure her that everything is alright. I turn back to father and smile softly.

"Well I best be going." I said all he does is nod.

I turn back to Elizabeth but she is no longer where I had last seen her. I turn to the railing and I see her leaning over it with a look of worry on her face.

'What-'I thought.

"Look," Elizabeth's young voice called out urgently making me lose my trail of thought. "A boy, there's a boy in the water!" she yelled again.

Once Elizabeth pointed out that a boy was in the water all the sailors ran to the side of the ship, looking for the boy.

"Man overboard," I jumped as Norrington's booming voice sounded. "Man the ropes. Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard,"

Standing of to the side, I peered over as they lifted an unconscious boy out of the water. Elizabeth ran to my side, gripping my hand.

"He's still breathing." Norrington continued, checking down at the young unconscious boy.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Gibbs whispered to himself in disbelief.

Looking where Gibbs had his eyes on, my eyes widened in disbelief as I spotted a burning ship, burnt to pieces, floating in the sea.

"What happened here?" father asked alarmed.

"It's most likely the powder magazine," Norrington tried reassuring father. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it, pirates."

Nervously, father scoffed at the idea, "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

I felt the grip on my hand lessen until my hand hanged loosely by my side. Confused I looked around. 'Where has Elizabeth gone to now?' I thought.

I looked around searching for her, there! My gaze landed on here crouching next to the boy, father walked up to her said something into her ear and left. I walked up to here and stoped when I was kneeling beside her.

"Elizabeth what are you-"I stopped talking when my eyes fell in the medallion in her hand it a skull with something that looked like a sun around it. I put my hand over hers. I looked in her eyes.

"Elizabeth where did you get this?" I asked her my voice serious.

"I-I found it on the boy's neck, oh Lilly you can't tell anybody please." She said with a tear in her eye.

"I won't tell anybody, Elizabeth, please don't cry." I said pulling her into a hug and brushing her hair out of her face with my fingers.

"Has he said anything?"

I jumped as I heard Norrington behind me, turning my head all the while thanking god that I still hand my hand over Elizabeth's hiding the medallion from his view.

"He said his name is William Turner." I turn to look at Elizabeth, 'how does she know his name?' I thought.

She must have seen the confessed look on my face because she clarifies how see knew.

"He woke up before you got here, but he fell asleep after telling me his name." she said.

Oh.

"Take him below." Norrington ordered. Once he was out of sight I took my hand of Elizabeth's, Elizabeth looked at the medallion for a while until she but it around her neck then shoving the coin on it down her blue dress keeping it out of view so no one will see it.

Not a minute later a member of the crew came and took William below deck while Elizabeth and I just stood there looking out at the ocean while the wind blew my auburn hair out of my emerald green eyes. Movement from my right caught my attention, it was Elizabeth looking at the medallion again, suddenly she gasped she looked at me once then pointed out at the water my gaze followed her finger my eyes widened as I realized it was a ship with black sails she was pointing at. The black pirate flag was up flying at its mast, the wind blowing through it.

I kept watching fascinated by its beauty even though the sight of it screamed danger but also it screamed one thing I've always long for, freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eight Years later . . . _

_I groaned and scrunched up my nose in annoyance as a line of light crept in from my tightly shut curtains hitting me straight in the eyes like it did every morning. Groaning again as I sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I let my gaze drift over to the curtains that the light was coming from and glared at it every morning that line of light always came in to wake me up, no matter how tightly I closed them the night before it still managed to make an appearance and wake me from my much loved sleep. _

_A knocking at the door broke my concentration making me sift my gaze away from the annoying line of light to the door where the knocking had come from. _

_"Lilly are you awake? Are you decent?" father asked from the other side of the door. I quickly grabbed my robe and put it on and hasty tied it up as I sat back on my bed. _

_"Yes father." I called smoothing out my hair as best I could._

_The door opened to reveal father and my maid Belle._

__Father smiled, "Still abed at this hour?" I nodded my head, "It's a beautiful day."

Belle opened up the curtains one by one to reveal a clear-blue sky of the urban town that is Port Royal.

"I have a gift for you." Father said as he opened a box that Belle held out. My eyes widened at the beautiful green velvet dress. I took it out of the box smiling at father.

"Oh father it's beautiful, thank you." I said looking it over admiring all its beauty. "But may I ask what the occasion is."

Father smiled, "Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his own daughter with gifts?"

I smiled, happily disappearing behind a screened-off dressing area.

Belle followed me behind the screen helping me into the dress.

"Although . . . I think you could wear it to the ceremony today." Father continued.

"Oh care to explain father?" I asked.

"Captain Norrington's, promotion ceremony," father explained.

I rolled my eyes, peeking around the dressing room.

"I knew it." I stated.

Father smiled, "Or, rather, Commodore Norrington . . . a fine gentleman, don't you think, him and Elizabeth will be perfect for each other don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes.

"He fancies Elizabeth you know." Father continued.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes, Yes it is, it's wonderful don't you think?" Father asked.

"Father, please tell me you're not meddling in Elizabeth's affairs." I said. "I mean look how well it went down when you tried to get me and the Commodore together when I had turned of age."

"Well, you where the one that declined the proposal Lilly and who knows Elizabeth might say yes." Father said.

"I'm well aware father, I was not about to marry a man I hardly knew, and frankly neither will Elizabeth, so the Commodore should not bother." I said as Belle was pulling the strings of my corset, tighter and tighter she pulled.

"Belle, I swear if you pull this thing tighter one more time I'll make you wear it for a week." I said as I took in deep slow breaths. She stopped pull the stings and started helping me into the dress.

"Lilly?" father asked. "How is it coming along?"

"Well… I'm one pull away from learning how to not breathe." I say slightly gasping.

"I'm told that it is the latest fashion in London." father remarked.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe." I said stepping out from behind the screen while being ushered towards my vanity where they styled my hair into a up do while they left the rest of my silky waves to fall gracefully down my back halfway through my make-up father excused himself saying he had business to attend to.

As I was walking down the hall towards the stairs I heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Will! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

I walked faster down the hall, I wanted to see how this turned out I mean I was no secret to me that Elizabeth fancied Will and vice versa even though they wouldn't admit it but I knew better I saw the way they looked at each other. As I made my way to the staircase I saw Elizabeth walk quickly towards Will. She stopped in front of him.

"I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth continued making William gape in surprise. All I could do was snicker. 'Oh Elizabeth you will be the death of me' I thought.

Will reacts with surprise, "About me?"

"Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate—"

Elizabeth smiles, ignoring Father, "About the day we met, do you remember?"

Will spoke politely, "How could I, forget, Miss Swan?"

Will, how many times must I ask you to call me '_Elizabeth'_?" Elizabeth pleaded.

Will hesitated, trying to look formal in front of the governor, "At least once more, Miss Swan, as always."

Elizabeth grimaced, hurt and disappointed by his response.

I decided it was time to make myself known as I walked down the staircase with my left hand sliding across the railing I spoke.

"I remember that day quiet well, in fact if I recall you were hovering over Mr Turner like a mother duck for the remainder of the voyage catering to his every need stating it was your job to look after him." I said as my feet hit the stone floor.

Elizabeth looked away blushing while Will looked like he was in a faraway land.

"It is good to see you again Mr Turner." I said smiling slightly as his eyes finally started to focus and me smiled back at me.

"It is a pleasure Miss Swann."

Father straightened up, "Now, we really must be going."

Father grabs some case from the table and walked out the door, waiting for Elizabeth and me to follow after him.

Elizabeth straightens up, gathering her skirts and glares at Will, "Good day, Mr Turner." Elizabeth said harshly, striding past Will.

Will watched Elizabeth with a shocked face.

I chuckled, rubbing Will's shoulder in reassurance, "don't worry Will she will get over it."

"I doubt it, she hates me." He said looking dejected.

"She doesn't hate you Will, but I must be going but I'll see you later." I said smiling at him as I walked past towards the carriage that my father and sister are sitting in waiting for me.

One of the drivers held my hand as they helped me into the carriage. I thanked him as I took my seat next to Elizabeth.

"Diver we must be leaving or else we will be late." Father said to the driver.

"Yes, sir." Said the driver as he began steering the horses down the road towards the ceremony all I could do was sigh as I looked out the window looking at the scenery as we past it.

'Well this is going to be boring.' I thought hoping the day will just fly by if only I knew that today will be anything but boring.


	3. Chapter 3

The day dragged on as me and Elizabeth stood side by side fanning ourselves while our lungs screamed for more air. I huffed in a very un-lady like fashion. My checks going a light pink as the sun shined down on use I felt like it was laughing at me first its rays of light woke me from my peaceful slumber and now it slowly cooks me alive. I wonder if anybody would notice if I leave… while I was weighting the pros and cons on leaving I felt Elizabeth Nudge me softly in the side.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered in my ear so she wouldn't disturb the people listening to the ceremony. How thoughtful, right now all I want to do is push them aside so I can leave… yeah that's never going to happen father would have my head, oh well one can dream. I sigh again.

"I'm aright but I'm debating the pro and cons of jumping off the cliff." I whispered back to her.

She laughed softly in reply but stopped when she was shushed by a man behind her.

I rolled my eyes, I found it impossible to believe that someone would come here willingly to listen to this but then again it is politics…

I huffed again and I prayed to whatever god was up there to hurry things along because all I wanted to do was go home, maybe read a good book, really, anything but talk politics with stuck up men and two-faced women.

Two hours later me and Elizabeth where walking side by side dodging groups of people.

"How much longer will we be here?" I asked.

"Hopefully not too long just hold on a bit longer." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth may I have a moment?" The voice was deep and very recognizable. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as I turned around to face _Commodore_Norrington.

"Yes of course." Elizabeth said forcing a smile.

They walked towards the cliff and I tuned out not really caring about what was going on well, that was until someone screamed my sisters name.

"Elizabeth!" my head shot up I turned around and saw the Commodore leaning over the rock wall.

I ran over to where the Commodore slightly pushing him out the way.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

Suddenly I heard a splash and yelling I turned and saw that the commotion was coming from the docks I looked back into the water and saw a figure swimming towards where Elizabeth fell. I felt hope rise in my chest, without thinking I took off running towards the docks, father, commodore Norrington and several other men not too far behind me.

When I came to the docks I saw Elizabeth coughing up water, I felt a tear come to my eye she was alright. My happiness was sort lived however when I saw the commodore pull up a wet man no doubt the man I saw swimming in the water.

I suddenly came to my senses when father shouted "shoot him!"

I watched Elizabeth grab onto fathers arm. "Father…" she said then she turned to the Commodore." Commodore . . . do you seriously intend on killing my rescuer?" she asked.

When she said that I snapped into action if what she said was turn they were going to shoot an innocent man you did them a great service. I walked up to Elizabeth and grabbed onto her arm.

"Elizabeth, did this man save your life?" I asked her.

"Yes." I nodded. I turned to the Commodore.

"Commodore, tell your men to put down their weapons." I said. He ignored me. I was getting fed up.

"James, tell them to drop their weapons!" I yelled starling him.

He sighed but told his men to drop their weapons none the less.

I sighed in relief.

I turned my gaze on the wet man my emerald green eyes pierced into Dark-Chocolate orbs. I felt my breath catch; he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He was odd looking, but still handsome. And he was dressed like a pirate with weird kinds of trinkets in his hair and a red bandana under his hat.

Commodore Norrington rolled his eyes at me and sheaved his sword away.

Commodore Norrington held out his hand, "I do believe thanks are in order."

The man hesitatingly took Norrington's hand, causing Norrington to grip his wrist and pull his sleeve up, revealing a brush of "P" and an odd-looking tattoo.

"Had a brush with the East Indian Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Norrington sneered.

The man silently cursed himself as father immediately exclaimed, "Hang him"

I glared at father, "Father! Please!" Elizabeth and I both begged.

The Commodore pushed the sleeve up further to reveal the tattoo that I saw before, "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jack smirked, "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

Norrington looked around, "I don't see your ship . . . Captain." Norrington mocked, causing me to glare at him.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Jack said.

One of the guards spoke up, "He said he'd come here to commandeer one."

The other guard spoke up, "I told you he was telling the truth . . . these are his sir." The guard brought up a pile of effects.

Norrington carelessly started going through them rudely, "No additional shots nor powder," Norrington picked up a compass, "A compass that doesn't point north," Norrington smirked at Jack, and then pulled out a sword, Norrington sighed, "And I half-expected it to be made of wood." Norrington pushed the sword back into place.

"You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Norrington said.

Jack smirked, "Ah, but you have heard of me."

I snickered but stopped when the Commodore glared at me however the commodore didn't seem to find it funny as he roughly grabbed Jack and forced him to get clapped in irons.

Both Elizabeth and I rushed towards the Commodore with protest falling out of our mouths.

"What I want to know is why this man had to jump in after my sister when two of your men where already stationed here." I said. Everybody stopped once I said that everybody wanted to know the answer to that I guess.

Suddenly Jack stepped forward swaying his arms about like he was unbalanced on land. "I have an answer for that one love, these two." He said pointing to the two men from before "the pride of the King's Navy, they are couldn't swim."

"well James I think you have more pressing matter, like I don't know making sure your men are codified for the job!, they couldn't swim bloody brilliant my sister could of died because your men couldn't swim and now you're going to kill her rescuer bloody perfect."

Norrington rolled his eyes at me, "Lilly, one good deed is not good enough to condemn a lifetime of wickedness."

I scoffed at his excuse, "but it seems like enough to condemn him." I sneered.

"Indeed." He nodded. I swear I wanted to hit him.

I heard somebody mutter _finally_ behind me and whip chains around my neck.

I jumped in surprise and shock as I felt Jack's body pressed to mine.

Father and Elizabeth looked at me in fear.

"No! Don't shoot!" Elizabeth squealed.

I heard Jack chuckle behind me, "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore, my effects please . . . and my hat." Jack ordered.

Norrington didn't make a move. I glared at him.

Jack slightly tightened his chains around my neck, "Commodore!" Jack warned.

Norrington shook his head and grabbed his effects.

Jack loosened the chains around my neck, "Lilly? It is Lilly, isn't it?" Jack whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes, "I believe it's been mention before."

"Now, Lilly, if you'd be so kind. Come on, Commodore, we don't have all day."

Norrington then glared at Jack as he tossed his effects to me. Jack immediately grabbed his pistol and spun me around, making me face him. Jack immediately cocked the gun and held it to my temple as he spoke, "Now if you'll be _very_kind."

I glared at him as I looked down at his effects, realizing what he wants me to do.

I grabbed his hat and slammed it onto his head not too gently. I grabbed his belt and literally had to hold him in a hugging position as I strapped the belt around his waist. I let go as I buckled him up tightly on purpose.

"Easy on the good's darling." Jack smirked.

I glared at him as I strapped it tighter, "shut up you idiot, you can't possibly think you'll get away with this." I glared at him.

Jack scoffed, "Come on, love, don't be like that. I just saved your sister's life. You save mine. I say we're square and love here's something you should know, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smirked, spinning me around to face everyone. I held my head up high, not showing any fear, but anger and annoyance.

"Gentlemen . . . Elizabeth, lovely Lilly . . . you will always remember this as the day that you _almost_ caught . . . Captain Jack Sparrow!" Then Jack pushed me away gently to Elizabeth and making his magnificent daring escape.

I watched in amazement and fascination as Jack did get away.

**A/N thanks for reading and please review, it would mean a lot constructive criticism would be appreciated tell me what you like, hate what I need to improve. **


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed wearily as Belle slipped a bed warmer under my covers to warm up the sheets. Today has been quite . . . an _interesting_ day not boring at all. I still can't believe that a pirate saved Elizabeth, then said pirate later using me as a means of escape. I sighed again all I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep.

A knock brought me out of my thoughts I looked over to the door.

"Lilly it's me Elizabeth, can I come in?" she said.

"Yes, of course come in." I said.

Elizabeth walked in, in nothing but her sleeping cloths and robe. She walked across the room until she was beside my bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked. The way she looked at me reminded me of when she was younger, she would come to me in the middle of the night stating that she had a nightmare and she couldn't sleep.

I smiled softly at her. "Hop in." I said pulling the covers up so she could slip in. She moved around until she got comfortable.

"There you go, Miss." I looked over to see Belle tucking the covers over the bed warmer, tucking it in neatly, "It must have been a difficult day for the both of you, I'm sure." Belle comforted.

"Difficult? It was pretty . . . fascinating actually." I admitted.

Belle looked at me like I was a lunatic, "But being threatened by that pirate, sounds terrifying."

I chuckled, "It honestly really wasn't . . ." Belle raised her eyebrows at me, "Terrifying" I finished, looking down away from her gaze.

"Actually I found it quiet fascinating myself." Elizabeth said from beside me.

Belle sighed.

"I must say for you, miss, that Commodore does indeed fancy you." Belle said, Elizabeth's eye's widened. "That's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say."

Elizabeth hesitated, "It is a smart match . . . he's a fine man, that's what anyone should dream of marrying except for Lilly of course." Elizabeth said as she looked over at me.

I huffed. "I am not about to marry a man I do not love, mother always said to marry for love."

Elizabeth sighed.

"What about Will Turner? He's a fine man too." Belle suggested, making Elizabeth gape in embarrassment, but she quickly glared it off.

"That is too bold." Elizabeth stated, maybe a little too harshly.

I shook my head at Elizabeth because those two would really make a fine match.

Belle seemed taken aback by her attitude, "Begging your pardon, miss, that's not my place." Belle said, leaving the room.

Elizabeth stared after her in a wondering state.

"You're an idiot." I stated.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

"You're an idiot." I stated again.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because you really must be stupid if you think you're fooling anybody," I said "We both know that's a lie about you and _Mr Turner_ being _too_ bold of a match, you like him! Why won't you admit it?"

Elizabeth eyes widened and a small flush tinted her cheeks, "Lilly, I only admire Will as a friend, that's all." Elizabeth said, unconvincingly.

"That's a load of-"I said but was cut off when all the candles blow out leaving the room in darkness.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as I got up to walk over towards the curtains to let in some natural light.

"Elizabeth, just admit that you have feeling for Will." I said.

"I told you I don't-"she began to say until I interrupted her.

"Oh no…" I said. I saw a ship, of black sails, firing at Port Royal and there were boats coming from the enormous ship near shore.

"Pirates…" Elizabeth said from beside me. I gasped as a flock of pirates came running past the gates to our home.

"Elizabeth, stay here." I said while I was running out the room.

"Wha-"Elizabeth began to say but I was already out the door running down the hall towards the staircase. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a knock coming from the door. The butler walked towards the door ready to open it.

"Don't!" I screamed. But it was too late the butler had already opened the door.

"Hello chum." And then with one shot, the pirate fired at the butler's head, making him fall dead. I screamed at the sight. I mentally slapped myself two pirates noticed me and I took off up the stairs. '

'This is not good' I thought.

Halfway towards my room I ran into someone, I looked up it was Elizabeth. I grabbed her hand and started running again.

"What's the-"

"Be quiet" I cut her off.

I heard footsteps behind us. Not good. I opened a door and pushed Elizabeth inside and followed her into some room and just in time, closed and locked the door.

I jumped and shrieked as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was _Estrella Elizabeth's maid. _

Estrella grabbed onto Elizabeth's and my arms, warning us, "Misses, they've come to kidnap you!"

Elizabeth and I looked at each other confused, "What?"

"You're the governor's daughters." Estrella said, stating that it was like the most obvious thing in the world.

I slightly jumped as the two pirates started banging at the door, trying to get in.

Elizabeth pushed Estrella to the other side, "They haven't seen you. Hide! And the first chance you get, run to the fort!" Elizabeth ordered.

Estrella nodded and took off the other way. I grabbed Elizabeth's hand, leading her into another room. I heard the door finally open and I quickly grabbed a bed warmer and waited by the door with Elizabeth behind me.

I whacked the bed warmer into the short one's face as he fell down from the impact. I felt like a badass.

I went to whack the tall one, but he caught it in one hand, making me glare in response.

The tall one laughed, "Gotcha."

'That's what you think' I thought

I took a step forward and kneed him in the groin and as he was falling forward I grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling his head down so his nose came in contact with my knee. I smiled a bit when I heard the tell-tale crack showing that I had broken his nose.

I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pushed past the two pirates, trying to escape our way down the stairs. I rushed down the stairs with Elizabeth behind me. We were just about to make our way to the door before the tall one I had kneed in the face landed in front of us, blocking our exit. I turned around, but only to meet the other one behind us.

"God dammit." I cursed.

They laughed at me and I growled in response.

The two of them chuckled before closing in on us. I turned my head in confusion to see another pirate stealing something or another. And then we all turned our heads all together as a bomb fired through the house and hitting the careless pirate. I looked up to hear the chandelier about to crash, as I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and together, we both ran before the chandelier could hit us. I lead Elizabeth into a room as Elizabeth closed the doors and locked it with a candle-holder.

I climbed up the fireplace, grabbing a hold of an assemble of swords but they were stuck, '_bloody hell, we have go to get more real swords in this place.'_

_I gave up on trying to get the swords of the wall instead I rushed over towards the window and started to climb down about halfway down Elizabeth started to follow, however someone saying ''I got you know poppet'' broke my concentration making me lose my grip and fall the rest of the way down the two story wall. _

I groaned as my back hit the ground, my eyes drifted to darkness as I heard the faint sound of Elizabeth's cries.

**A/N please review, I would really like to know how you guys are finding my story. Tell me what you like, hate, how I can improve? **


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to something licking my cheeks. I groaned as I slowly sat up, I looked down and saw a little white ball of fluff, well not really it was a dog but it resembled a ball of fluff, the little fluff ball barked once then ran off somewhere, Odd why was I sleeping outside and not in my bed.

I sat there for a while trying to remember what happened. Suddenly everything came back to me from the previous day the ceremony, Elizabeth falling off the cliff, the pirate threating me and finally the pirates attacking Port Royal.

'Elizabeth…' I thought wondering where she was. Then I remembered. Me climbing down from the window with Elizabeth not too far behind me, a voice, Elizabeth's screaming and then darkness after I had hit the ground.

It felt like my heart had stopped, they took her.

Without thinking I ran out of the mansion gates and out into Port Royal streets with one thought on my 'I have to find father, he'll know what to do'.

Half way towards the Fort I spotted Will, he was sitting down rubbing his head, looking just as confused as I had been earlier.

I hastily ran over to Will, careful not to trip over any rubble or anything else littering the streets.

"Will! They took her!" I kneeled down next to him. "They took Elizabeth."

Wills eyes widened. "Elizabeth . . . I saw those filthy pirates kidnap her last night."

"Will, we have to help her!" I cried.

"We have to find the Commodore." I nodded.

Will grabbed my arm and together we ran towards the Fort looking for Commodore Norrington.

Will and I ran up to the fort where Norrington and father were. They hadn't noticed that we had arrived yet, they were too busy talking while they were leaning over a map.

"Father..." I said.

Father turned around at the sound of my voice, a look of relief on his face. He rushed over pulling me into a hug.

"Oh Lilly, thank god you're alright." He looked down and notices that I was only in my night cloths.

"Lilly, what are you doing walking around in nothing but you nightgown." He said.

"I…I hardly think this is the time to worry about my lack of cloths father! Elizabeth is missing." I said. All father does is sigh as he takes of his coat and hands it to me, I slip into it my hands almost covered by the sleeves and the hem of the coat reaching just inches above my ankle.

"We have to go after them!" Will shouts, I jump I had almost forgotten that he was here.

Norrington only ignored him as he studied the map on the table. "Mr Murtogg, remove this man."

Mr Murtogg stepped forward but Will only pushed him back as I stepped forward to the table.

"Will's right, Commodore we have to go after them!" I said.

"We need to plan an expedition to save Elizabeth!" Will continued.

Norrington looked up at me and Will, "And where do you propose we even start?"

I hesitated, not knowing what to say before Murtogg spoke up, "That Jack Sparrow," my ears perked up at this. "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Um, mentioned it, is more what he did." Mullroy corrected.

"Ask him where it is," Will spoke up, "Make a deal with him, he can lead us to it."

"No," Norrington obnoxiously denied, "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell there for they are _not_his allies." Norrington turned to my father, "Governor, we will establish them as more likely—"

"James _please_, this is my sister we are talking about we have to try." I pleaded.

James shook his head." No, know you two must be going we have a lot of-"

Will dented the table with the axe in anger, making me slightly jump, "That's not good enough!" Will snapped.

Norrington, unfazed, turned back around. "Mr Turner," Norrington grabbed the axe, "You are not a military man. You are not a sailor," Norrington passed me, stepping up to Will. "You are a _blacksmith_." Norrington grabbed Will not-so-gently. "This is not the moment for rush actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking that you're the only man in here who only cares for Elizabeth." Norrington handed him the axe.

Will began walking towards the door we had just come through stopping to look at me he gestured me to follow him. I slightly nodded as I began to step out of the fort but Norrington only blocked my way.

"And where do you think _you're_ going, Miss Swan?"

I glared at him, "That's none of your concern Commodore." I hissed. I pushed past him and followed Will both of us quiet but we seemed to be thinking the same thing because we were both heading in the same directions, the brigs.

The first thing I noticed when we had walked into the brigs was the stench, it smelt like bad B.O and rotten food. I scrunched up my nose but kept walking look for a certain pirate by the name of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

We found him lying on his back in the last cell.

You! Sparrow!" will snapped putting clenching his firsts around the bars of the cell.

I stood at the back of the room hidden in the shadows.

"Aye?" He answered.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" Will asked.

Jack paused for a moment before looking up to the ceiling. "I' heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

Jack sighed, "Haven't you ever heard the stories?"

"What stories?" Will asked.

"Captain Barbossa . . . and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack explained.

"The ship's real enough," Will said, "Therefor, its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

Jack obnoxiously examined his nails. "Why ask me?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Because you're a pirate."

Jack grinned. "And you want to turn into one yourself, is that it."

"Never." Will hissed. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh? Which one? I believe there are two of them." Jack asked slightly interested.

"Elizabeth" I said stepping out into the light and out of the shadows so Jack had a clear view of me.

"Ah hello again love, Lilly isn't it? Seems like yer sister's gone and gotten her 'self into trouble, aye?" Jack said.

"She was kidnapped!" Will growled. "You have to help us save her!"

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart," Jack said. "You'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack stubbornly said.

"That's where you're wrong; you need us, unless you want to be sent to the gallows, we can get you out…unless you want to become friendly with the rope that's going to be around your neck." I said. "So we get you out of here and you help us save my sister, we'll be square what do 'ya say?" I asked.

"How do you plan to get me out of here love, the keys have run off" Jack asked.

"Wills a blacksmith he helped build these cells." I responded.

"Is that true lad?" Jack asked Will.

Will nodded before continuing for me, "These are half pin-barrel hinges," Will grabbed a bench before placing it at the bottom of the cell door, "With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your last name Will?" Jack asked.

Will hesitated for a moment but replied "Turner. Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named from your father, eh?" Jack asked.

I raised an eyebrow as Will replied, "Yes."

"Uh huh," Jack said, "Well, Mr Turner, love… I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take the both of you to the Black Pearl and you're sister and bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack held his hand out.

Will paused for a moment before firmly shaking his hand, "Agreed."

Jack turned to me, "And what of you, Love? Willing to do anything to save your sister?"

I immediately answered, "I'll do anything to save Elizabeth."

Jack then held his hand out towards me. "Do we have an accord then?"

I nodded and shook hands with him, "Agreed, Jack."

Jack grinned, "Great. Now get me out."

Will complied as I backed up and let him unhinge the cell door, letting Jack out free.

"Hurry up!" I said, "Someone might have heard that, we have to start leaving before somebody comes down!"

Jack ignored me as he grabbed his hat, jacket and effects. "Not without my effects."

As we were running from the brig I couldn't help but feel this was going to be the creasiest, foolish and dangerous thing I had ever done in my life and yet that didn't seem to bother me that much.

**A/N thanks for reading and thanks to all the people that have view, followed and has favourite my story… but I would really like some reviews and I'm already halfway through chapter six but I have decided that I'm not going to update it until I have a least 5 reviews. So please review and I'll put up the next chapter as fast as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked as we followed Jack whilst he was observing the ships in the port.

Jack didn't answer as he was setting eyes on the Interceptor. Will followed his gaze and looked at Jack incredulously.

"That ship?" Will asked, widening his eyes.

"_Commandeer_," Jack corrected, making me roll my eyes. "We're going to commandeer _that_ ship," Jack pointed to the Dauntless. "Nautical term." Jack added.

Will looked nervously at Jack "That's against the law." Will said.

"So is breaking a pirate out of prison." I commented. "Let's face it Will, we could get hanged breaking Jack out, so you have two choices Will: either we get out of this port, find Elizabeth and get hanged later or suddenly let your morals get in the way, get caught by James' men and get hanged now." I said getting fed up with his whinging. "Either way I'm getting on that ship and going after my sister, are you with me or are you not?"

"Listen to her, mate," Jack said.

"So what will it be? Will, are you with me or are you not?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm with you." He said.

"Good." I turned around and looked at the ocean.

"One question, about your business boy or there's no use going. This girl?" Jack asked Will. "How far are you willing to go to save her?"

Will answered immediately. "I'd _die_ for her."

"And what of you, love?" Jack asked as he turned to me.

"I'll cut down any man that gets in my way." I said seriously. For me, death was not an option; we were all getting out of this alive and I would make sure of it.

Jack smiled at me as if what I said was no big deal; to a pirate, it probably wasn't. "Oh good. William, mate, I'd go with what she said if I was you." Jack turned around to face the ships.

I couldn't believe that we were _actually_ hiding under a long-o. But of course this was one of Jack's _witty_ ideas; how he knew this would work confuses me, but maybe he's not as stupid as he makes people believe. He actually managed to have us hide under a long boat and actually travel under water with it. As we were underwater and having the boat that kept us a huge air bubble . . . this idea actually worked . . . really well, I should say.

The only problem was that since I was wearing a dress, it kept floating up… showing of my… ahem undergarments. I'm so glad that Jack is in front of me so the only way he could have a peak is if he turned around. I didn't worry too much about Will though he's too much of a prude or a 'gentlemen' to even dare take a peak. I guess I should be grateful really…

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will commented from behind me.

"I'd say both; you have to be a little mad and have a brain to come up with something like this." I pointed out.

"Why thanks, love." Jack said. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said, referring to Will's previous statement.

After we finally reached the Dauntless, we let go of the longboat and we swam up the ship; Jack was the first one to climb up. I clambered up after him and Will followed.

"Everyone stay calm!" Jack yelled with a pistol in his hand as he ran down the stairs. "We're taking over the ship!"

I followed after Will as he came up to Jack and pointed a sword at all the men.

"Aye! Avast!" Will said in a very un-pirate manner… Well, he actually looked more like an idiot; no offence to dear William, of course.

All the men aboard laughed at him and Jack and I looked at him with a 'what-the-fuck' look on our faces.

Gillette walked up to us, smug and amused. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men . . . you'll never make it out of the bay." Then his eyes landed on me, which widened. "Miss Swan? Why are you with these pirates?" Gillette asked in disbelief.

I glared at him. "I'm doing something to save my sister, unlike your boss." I said still glowering viciously at him.

Gillette gaped at me as Jack stepped up to him; "son . . ." Jack aimed the pistol on Gillette's nose. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

I watched as Jack and Will got all the naval officers off the ship as they started to put on a big show for the commodore, whom I'm pretty sure, would be royally pissed about this. Good.

I walked up to Jack, whom was hurryingly teaching Will how to set a sail. I crossed my arms as I stood in front of Jack. "What can I do?"

"Find us a hiding place for when Norrington gets here." He replied, pushing past me and forward to Will, teaching him properly how to hoist a sail while using weird hand motions.

I held my arms out in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean find a hiding place?! Why?"

"Listen love we," Jack said, pointing to himself and Will, "are going to make it look like we are getting ready to depart from port and when Norrington gets here we will hide and once all his men are on this ship we will swing on over to the Interceptor and be on our merry way, savvy?"

But it was too late; as I stood by the railing I noticed that the Interceptor was coming towards us. I watched as Will ran to Jack and stated, "Here they come."

Jack only smirked and ran funnily across the deck and over to my side. Will followed and Jack made us all crouch down as the Navy boarded the Dauntless, trying to find us. According to plan, Jack had us swing to the other side to the Interceptor. Jack swung by himself, so Will ended up swinging us both together, without us dying; thank god!

Will, took out an axe, chopping every line that was attached to the Dauntless. There was no way back for the Navy. As we slowly started to move away from the Dauntless, I saw the Commodore literally gaping at my presence with the boys. "Miss Swann? What are you doing?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to save my sister!" I said with determination clear both on my face and in my voice.

James continued to look like a fish out of water. I wanted to laugh; he looked so ridiculous.

As Jack was steering the ship he took off his hat and waved the Navy farewell, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We would've had a hard time by ourselves!" Jack shouted at Norrington, mocking him.

Out of rage, the Navy opened fire at us, having Will duck down, making me roll my eyes. Those bullets would never reach us because we were too far away; luckily.

I only leaned on the railing behind Jack as I watched us sail farther and farther away from the port and all I could see was the blue Caribbean waters.

I felt like I was returning home.

**A/N I want to thank the people that have reviewed my story so far it really means a lot to me and I would love it if more people told me what they like, what they hated and so on and don't forget to follow so you know when the next chapter will be out, hopefully sometime next week or maybe even this week. **


	7. AN

Hey guys as you can tell this is not a chapter but I just want to let you guys know that for the next two weeks I won't be able to write anything because as of today I have midyear exams but I promise you guys that the minute I have time I will update the story.


	8. Chapter 7

"When I was a lad living in England," Will explained, sharpening his sword, "my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, sounding completely uninterested.

Aggravated, Will followed Jack up to the helm as I kept looking at the sea, leaning over the railing, eavesdropping on the conversation. Not that it could be called eavesdropping – we were on the same ship and they were _loud._

"My father, Will Turner; at the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack," Will spoke in a biting voice. "You knew my father."

Listening intently on their conversation, I pretended my mind was elsewhere, keeping my curious eyes on the calm, relaxing waters of the Caribbean.

"I knew him," Jack said calmly, "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

_'Bootstrap Bill_ was the name of William's father? That's odd.' I thought to myself; I'm pretty sure my curiosity rate just went up.

"Bootstrap," William sounded just as confused as was I.

"Good man, good pirate," Jack told Will casually, "I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true," William stated with hatred in his voice, "he was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

'Oh dear, Will's getting in one of those moods again...' I thought, internally rolling my eyes. As it was, I kept my eyes firmly on the sea.

"He was a bloody pirate," Jack corrected, "A scallywag."

Wincing, I heard the steel of William sheaving out his sword, probably threatening Jack. Turning around I saw that my predictions were in fact right; there Jack standing calmly at the helm with Will pointing his sword menacingly at him, even though Jack seemed unfazed.

"My father was _not_ a pirate." Will hissed through gritted teeth.

"Put it away, son," Jack said, "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," Will stated, "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack suddenly reeled the wheel, making one of the sails charge towards William in great force, knocking into William as he held on while hovering over the sea, desperately trying to cling to the sail.

"Will!" I yelled in fright, running up the stairs to the deck. "What in the god's name are you doing?!" I demanded furiously as I leaned over the railing, watching Will try to keep a hold on to the sail.

"Just teaching the whelp a lesson." Jack stated coolly. "Now step aside, Lilly Love."

I backed away from the railing hesitantly, not speaking. I passed Jack as he bent over to pick up William's sword that been dropped.

Well normally, of course, I wouldn't stand for this, however we couldn't waste time just because Will had a tantrum when things didn't go his way. And besides Will had to get over himself; his father's a pirate so what? It doesn't define who Will is and just because his father was a pirate doesn't mean he wasn't a good man.

"Now William," Jack held the sword up," while you're just hanging there pay attention, the only rules that matter are these; what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy. So, you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, because I highly doubt Lilly will be willing to help me if I let you fall to your watery grave, savvy boy?" With one quick motion, Jack swung Will back on board and stepped over him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack expertly flipped the sword so that the hilt was pointing towards Will. "Or can you not?"

William cautiously took the sword. "Tortuga?"

Jack grinned. "Tortuga."

"More importantly," Jack explained as we walked in the chaotic streets of this wretched place known as _Tortuga_. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

William looked around and looked at me with a disgusted look on his face. All I could do was look around with wide-eyes because even though it smelt bad, I was still enchanted by all the noise and people that looked so carefree; a longing took place in my chest.

'What must it be like to feel so carefree, not to worry about your appearance or the way you talk, not to have to act like a high class lady.' I thought, wistfully.

"It'll linger." William stated.

"It smells bad but... I like it" I stated, still looking around in wonder.

Will looked at me like I had grown a second head, or like I had suddenly gone mad. Well, that was his problem.

Jack turned to me, looking pleased. "I knew I liked something about you love," Jack looked at Will and gestured to all the chaos around us. "I tell ya mate, if every town was like this one no man would ever be lonely."

Suddenly, a red-hair wench with exposing large breasts stepped up to Jack in long strides, "Scarlett," Jack exclaimed but was immediately met with a slap of the hand to his cheek, making me instantly laugh. "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle,"

Another fair-haired wench stepped up to Jack. "Who was she?" The fair-haired wench pointed an accusing at the other wench that just slapped Jack. "Who is she?" 'Giselle' pointed an accusing finger at me.

"What?" Jack asked dumbfounded before being slapped again making me laugh uncontrollably until Jack glowered at my reaction.

"I'm assuming that you didn't deserve that one either, aye?" I questioned innocently, trying to keep the grin from appearing on my face.

"No, that one I may have deserved."

That only caused me to continue laughing.

"Curse you for breathing," an old man cursed in the pig den as Jack tossed a bucket of water over him, "you slack-jawed idiot!" The man then looked up and realization and disbelief hit his eyes, "Mother's love, Jack!"

_Wait a minute I've heard that voice before... but where. _I looked at the old man's face trying to put a name to the face.

"Mr Gibbs," I began "is that you?"

The man slowly turned and widened his eyes, "Holy mother of god, Miss Swann is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Lilly Swann." I said.

"You two know each other?" Jack gestured between Gibbs and me.

"Yes," I said, "We were both on the voyage from the crossing of England to Port Royal."

"Oh," Jack grinned. "Well that makes sense."

Gibbs nodded, "Jack, you should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, tis bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye," Gibbs stood up, "That'll about do it," Out of nowhere, Will splashed another bucket of water at Gibbs, "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." William stated innocently.

All Mr Gibbs could do was nod in agreement.

Will stood with me in the chaotic tavern as Jack passed them both, "keep a sharp eye," Jack said suspiciously before going to sit down with Gibbs.

Will and I shared a look of confusion; I carefully leaned against the wall, trying to pick out any conversation going on between Jack and Gibbs.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs questioned cautiously.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_," Gibbs almost chocked on his rum, hearing that, "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it."

"Jack," Gibbs whispered harshly, "It's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

I cautiously poked my head around the corner of the loud tavern, listening carefully to the conversation. Jack will have me walk the plank if he found out I was eavesdropping. Oh well, I better be extra careful not to get caught then.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack said, "All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." I heard Gibbs say.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" I almost rolled my eyes of Jack.

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs said, "What makes ye think Barbossa will give his ship up to you?"

I leaned closer as I heard Jack faintly speak, "let's just say its matter of leverage, eh?"

I quickly and quietly leaned back into the shadows as I saw Jack turn towards where I had been standing, pretending to keep my business elsewhere. I almost rolled my eyes as Will was getting pushed around by an overweight wench.

'Show some backbone William!'

"The kids?"

"That boy is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?"

I narrowed my eyes in determination before slowly peaking my head around the corner again, careful not to make myself known.

"Is he now?" Gibbs sounded interested, "Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Jack raised his rum, toasting Gibbs, "Take what you can,"

They both 'clinked' their drinks, "Give nothing back."

I narrowed my eyes. If Will hadn't heard that, then I was going to have to tell him; by the looks of it, we had a problem.

**A/N hey guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter seven, and sorry for the wait! And I want to say thank you to BlueGreen216 for wishing me well on my exams, so thanks a bunch! So far I've got my English and two maths exams out of the way and all I have left is my drive and survive, law and Italian exam left so hopefully I will be able to update again sometime next week or the following week. And I also want to say a BIG thank you to The Doctor's Amazing Companion who betas my story and also to the people that have reviewed, followed or favourite my story. Don't forget to review! **


	9. Chapter 8

The cool sea breeze blew through my wild and untamed auburn locks as I sat myself down on one of the empty ports in this small town. I looked out at the beautiful blue sea wondering, wondering how on earth we were going to find my sister. What if we didn't find her? What if we were too late? It would be my fault, it was my job to look after her. I promised father all those years ago when mother died that I would be there for her when he was not, to look out for her to protect her and I failed!

A single tear fell down my cheek and I hastily wiped it off but more followed and soon I was crying big fat tears, my head buried in the folds of my arms.

"What's got you crying love?" I looked up, there beside me was none other than Jack Sparrow.

"It-it's my entire fault!" I cried burying my face deeper into my arms.

A hand covered in rings grabbed my chin pulling my head out of my arms. I came face to face with jack.

"What's your fault love?"

"That they took Elizabeth! If I had been stronger I could have stopped them from-" I stopped when Jack put one of his dark fingers on my lips stopping any more words from coming out of my mouth.

"Now listen here love," he said, "I don't know who put that in yer head that it was yer fault, but listen to me and listen to me good: it wasn't yer that they took yer sister, it was those notorious miscreants that took yer sister so if ya want to blame somebody blame them, so none of this 'it was my fault', savvy?"

"S-savvy," I said.

"Good now wipe those tears; we have to meet up with William and Gibbs." Jack said.

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Gibbs introduced us to the new crew. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot."

I raised one of my eyebrows at the crew. If you ask me, they look more like a circus than an actual pirate crew. Most of them were old and scummy looking, no offence to them. But this was some crew I mean there was even a short, bald man that might've been three or four feet high and there another man who caught my eye was an elder man with a parrot perched up on his shoulder . . . as I said before this was some crew.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked, unimpressed.

It's like William read my mind. But no one could blame us, I mean, look at them!

Jack only ignored William as he observed all the sailors, stopping particularly right in front of the elder man with the parrot.

Jack ordered in his "_Captain_" voice, "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs answered for the elder gentleman.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack spoke in a long speech. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Does he ask that often? Because to me it sounded rehearsed like he's said it before...

"Mr. Cotton," Jack snapped as the elder didn't speak or do anything. "Answer man!"

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs stepped in between Jack and Cotton. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him."

I almost gagged as Cotton opened his mouth to reveal nothing but a stump as Jack gagged with his own tongue from the disturbing sight.

Also confused with what Gibbs just said, I spoke up the first time, "How could he of trained the parrot if he can't talk himself?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No one's yet figured how, missy."

Jack started to move down the aisle before resuming his spot in front of poor Cotton. "Mr. Cotton's . . . parrot. Same question."

The parrot squawked a few times before saying, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

I raised an eyebrow at the parrot.

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Gibbs said for the bird.

"O' course it does," Jack said before turning to William and I. "Satisfied?"

William took one quick glance at the crew before whispering, "Well, you've proved they're mad."

I nodded in agreement, "Agreed."

"And what's the benefit for us?" A female voice sounded from the crew.

Jack suddenly frowned at the voice and cautiously approached a sailor with a hat covering her head. I followed after Jack with William beside me as Jack carefully took off the hat, revealing a beautiful, dark-skinned, fuming woman.

"Anamaria," Jack smiled in recognition before he was immediately met with a slap to the face. I burst out laughing; I think this is becoming a common occurrence.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will supposed.

"Actually, that one I did deserve." Jack corrected.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria accused venomously.

"Actually—"This moment couldn't get any better as Anamaria smacked Jack across the face again. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria yelled.

"You'll get another one." Jack tried to escape his way out of the situation.

Anamaria pointed a threatening forefinger as Jack flinched back. "I will."

"A better one," Will decided to help Jack out.

"A better one!" Jack repeated enthusiastically.

Then William pointed a finger at the _Interceptor_. "That one."

"What one?" Jack asked as William gestured to the ship that was docked. "That one?" Jack sounded angry before softening his tone, forcing his face into an easy smile and turning to Anamaria. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" The whole crew cheered before preparing to aboard the _Interceptor_.

"No, no, no, no," Gibbs shook his head. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. Let alone, two."

"Where have I heard that one before?" I asked him.

Mr Gibbs looked at me apologetically," Sorry, Lass." He said.

Anamaria was teaching me how to wind up the sails and learn to tie a rope knot when a hand landed on my shoulder. It was Jack.

"How are yer feeling love?" He asked.

"Better." Jack nodded and began walking away but before he walked past me I grabbed onto his shoulder, "Jack wait, I...I just wanted to say thank you, I needed to hear that, so...Thanks."

He nodded, "no problem love." He walked away and I turned back to Anamaria.

For the rest of the day, we've both been working side by side, telling each other random stories. I was especially fascinated by her stories from the life of being a sailor, a pirate. The only thing is if I really, truly wanted to be a pirate, I would be branded as one for life; there would be no turning back.

The sky was getting darker and I looked up as I heard a deep rumbling of a storm approaching. Oh God. Nevertheless, I continued working around different stations on deck, helping out where I could.

As the storm started up, rain instantly poured down onto deck, soaking everyone to the bone. I ignored the rain, continuing to work.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?!" I heard Will shout from the other side of the ship.

"Aye the compass doesn't point north, but we aren't trying to find north are we?!" Gibbs shouted back.

A wave of water came crashing into me almost making me fall head first into the water but Anamaria pulled me upright just in time.

Oh god, can this storm just stop?!

After a restless night of harsh weather the sea had finally calmed down. Myself and the rest of the crew walked over to the railing of the deck, peering over the ledge and into the fog covered waters of the Caribbean, studying the wreck.

Ship wrecks of splintered wood were strewn everywhere in the water.

"Dead men tell no tales." Cotton's parrot squawked out.

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine from those chilling words.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs said beside me.

Will seemed distracted as he looked over at Jack standing up on the helm, observing his compass.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will questioned.

Gibbs widened his eyes as he was drinking out of his canteen. "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

Captain of the _Black Pearl_? So that explains why Jack was so willing into helping us out in the first place, the cheating bastard. Well, he was a pirate after all.

"What?" Will asked in disbelief. "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs explained.

"Ah," Will said. "So that's the reason for all the?"

A chuckle escaped from my throat as Will imitated Jack in a very odd yet funny way.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, Will, Lilly, when a man is marooned he is a given pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after—"

"He was marooned on the island for three days and three nights." I cut in before I could think about it.

Both Will and Gibbs gave me a perplexed look, "Aye, how did you learn that, young missy?"

"I used to read a lot about pirates when I was younger… they fascinated me."

Will's face looked at me disbelieving as Gibbs only looked amazed before carrying on. "But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real _friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man, his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will and I both stated.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will further questioned.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs clarified.

Will raised his eyebrows at the ridiculous idea. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

'_Yeah right,'_ I thought. 'Only Jack would come up with something as ridiculous as sea turtles.'

"Aye, sea turtles."

Will paused for a moment before asking, "What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but stopped as we all turned to see Jack right behind us, looking down, saying, "Human hair… from my back," Will looked confused as I rolled my eyes, suppressing a gag. _Ew._ "Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" The crew shouted as they got to their work and stations.

"Young Mr Turner and I are to go to shore, along with Lilly." Jack announced shortly as we turned, heading for the longboat that would take us to shore.

"Captain!" Gibbs shouted. "What if the worst should happen?"

Jack simply answered Gibbs. "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code," Gibbs said.

As we sat in the longboat the crew lowered us into the water. Once we hit the water Jack and Will began rowing us towards the island that was currently housing a group of pirates and my kidnapped younger sister.

'We're coming Elizabeth just hold on a little longer' I thought as we came closer to the island.

It ends today: one way or another.

**Hey guy's! i hope you enjoyed chapter 8, let me know what you liked, hated, what you want to see more of and stuff like that (e.g more romance/action/drama). I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed and followed my story it means a lot, and good news guy's I've finished my EXAMS (THANK GOD)! and school holidays are coming up soon so that's a plus so that will give me even more time to write! and guy's I'd really love to know what you think of my story so far and i remembered someone saying they'd like longer chapter's so I'm trying to make them longer and so far this is the longest chapter I've written and hopefully they will get ****longer.**


	10. Chapter 9

Jack rowed them into the caves and noticed, with a look of approval, at how interested Lilly appeared to be in with all the treasure around her.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

"Pirate's code," Jack answered as if it were obvious. "Any man who falls behind… is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves?" Will asked rather snidely.

I kept quiet, my attention solely on all the treasure around us.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out o' Tortuga," he stopped and followed Will's gaze to the bottom of the river where laid many sparkling gold pieces. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Will looked offended and countered. "That's not true!" He thought over everything Jack had said and amended quickly, "I am not obsessed with treasure."

Jack looked out to the gathering of pirates and glanced at Will and me. What he said next seemed to take a lot for him to admit. "Not all treasure's silver and gold, mate."

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment near an end!" A man shouted to the crowd. His face was deeply lined and his teeth were yellow and decaying. Atop his head was a large black feathered hat. I knew in an instant who he was, Barbossa the scum bag pirate that took my sister. A movement caught my eye; there! Elizabeth was standing with Barbossa and I felt a sudden urge to run up to her and give her the biggest hug of her life but I pushed the feeling down, because it wasn't the time or place to let my feelings run my body. I had to stay hidden or we would all be in big trouble.

"_Elizabeth," _Will whispered at the sight of her. He went to crawl over the rocks, but was pulled back by both myself and Jack.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

"He sure knows how to work a crowd," I muttered to Jack as the crew cheered loudly. Jack's eyes had turned depressing and reminiscent so I instantly felt guilty and wished I had shut my mouth, I tried to fix the damage I had made. "However, he could never compete with you; you're definitely one of a kind Jack."

"Thanks, love," He said brightly, giving me a smile.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I didn't like the look on Jack's face before, it didn't belong there, and I had felt a surge of guilt in me, because I was the one that had caused it, and after everything Jack had done for me... it made me want to never cause that reaction out of him again.

"Jack!" Will shouted, making another dash up the hill. Jack and I pulled him back again.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment," Jack instructed. I nodded and glared at Will.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" He asked sarcastically.

"May I ask you something?" He asked in a tone mixed with annoyance and hurt at the insinuation. "Have I ever given you reason, either of you, not to trust me? Do us a favour? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here, and try not to do anything _stupid._"

Will turned his back on me and picked up an oar, and began walking to where Jack went.

"William what are you doing?" I demanded, following him.

"I don't trust him," he said.

"Why not?" I asked exasperated.

"He's a pirate," Will answered. He came up on Jack and hit him sharply over the head with the oar. "Sorry Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage," he said as Jack fell. He threw the oar down and began marching towards Elizabeth. "Lilly! Are you coming?"

"We can't just leave him here!" I responded, crouching down beside an unconscious Jack. Will sighed and left me there. I shook Jack. "Jack. Jack, c'mon! Will's being an idiot, you have to wake up! Before someone finds-" I began to say but I was cut off by a gunshot and shouting.

I looked over at the crowd and listened in, "You, maid!" Barbossa took Elizabeth's arm roughly as she only smiled smugly at him. I arched a brow; I mean Elizabeth, _my sister Elizabeth,_ a maid? That sentence alone was enough to make me want to laugh. Barbossa continued, "Your father, what was his name?" Elizabeth didn't answer and he grew impatient, tugging her arm for her to answer, "Was his name William Turner?" He asked angrily.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, keeping her same smile and said, "No."

"My sister is as much of an idiot as William... they are perfect for each other." I said then I turned my attention toward Jack who was slowly opening his eyes. "Jack!" I said shaking him excitedly that he was okay and for him to wake up even further. "Jack, c'mon, wake up!"

He mumbled something and snuggled into my legs, which lay beneath his head. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up into mine. The anxiety was clear in my face and eyes.

"Thank god you're alright." I said helping him stand. He picked up the oar and leaned on it, still not having his usual sense of balance.

"Why'd you stay?" he asked, looking at me with slightly dazed eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, especially if I could have prevented it," I answered. He smiled brightly and grabbed my hand, before leading us both through the caverns. He stopped suddenly, as he faced a group of the cursed pirates.

"You," one said. I was fairly sure he had a wooden eyeball and with closer inspection I realized he was the one I had kneed in the face that night Port Royal was attacked.

"You're supposed to be dead," another shouted. This one was fatter with yellow eyes. I remembered him too; I had hit him in the face with the bed warmer.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, poking himself to be sure. I couldn't help the giggle that broke free. "Oh," he looked at the pistols pointed at him and grabbed my hand. He began pulling me the other way, but we were met by more weapons. "Paululay?" Jack said, looking a bit confused and upset with himself.

"Parley?" I said louder, hoping I had understood what he was trying to say.

"That's it! That's the one! Parley!"

"Parley? Damn to the depths whatever man thought o' _parley!_" the fat one shouted. Jack put two fingers over his pistol and lowered it.

"That would be the French," Jack supplied helpfully. "Latin based, of course. Inventors of mayonnaise." I gave him a look as the fat pirate looked thoughtful.

"I like mayonnaise," he said, his pistol lowered.

"Shame about the French. Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes really, think about it," Jack continued. I found myself nodding along with Jack, seeing that he was confusing the pirates.

'Idiots, the lot of them.' I thought.

"Don't know," the fat one said.

"Terrific singers, the French. Eunuchs, all of 'em," Jack finished his little tirade. I gave him a side-long look.

'I think William hit him too hard.'

"That's not right," the fat one said, then he grew quiet. "I used to date a eunuch," he added. Silence greeted us until a much larger African pirated shouted out.

"Enough!" I was glad for the end to the awkward conversation. "Take them to the Captain. He'll decide what to do with them." On second thoughts I'd preferred the awkward silence.

As the crew was walking us to no doubt Barbossa, I was silently praying William managed to get Elizabeth out safely.

Two pirates held me by my arms. One was a Jamaican man, who had long black dreadlocks and even a demonic look in his eyes. His name was Koehler. The other was one the fat man that I had met briefly when me and Elizabeth where running for our lives the night they attacked. His name was Pintel. I held a scowl on my face as I started to struggle in their grip.

Jack however, was as calm as the sea, standing there using a rock and the oar to place his grinning face on top of his ringed hands. The grin was ready to mock Barbossa, his old mutinous first mate. Barbossa came to the group of pirates holding the captives and looked at Jack in disbelief completely ignoring my presence. Not that I could blame him or anything; he did leave Jack on an island to die… That thought suddenly made my blood boil.

"How in the blazes did you get off that island?" He asked, staring at Jack in awe filled with shock and confusion. How could he have gotten off? There really was no makeshift get away for his escape and in all honesty Barbossa and his crew where not the only ones curious on how Jack did it, in fact I was too. Jack just stared back and his grin turned smug for the stunned look Barbossa was giving him.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you have forgotten one very important thing, mate." He paused briefly before continuing, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

I snorted, only Jack would say that...

Barbossa's attention was on me now, no doubt he heard my snort and he studied me. "I don't think that I ever had the pleasure in meeting you."

"No shit, you were to busy blowing up my home." I stated; I didn't like him, for what he did to Elizabeth and to Jack.

"Ah, what's your name love?"

"That is hardly any of your business," I scoffed to him annoyed and I rolled my eyes, "However if you must talk to me you will only address me as... Miss Brown." I said remember the drunken man that William worked for... there was no way I was going to give this filthy excuse of a man my real name.

"Ah, but Miss Brown you must have a first name?"

"Of course I do, but like I said before it is none of your business."

"Leave her alone Hector." Barbossa looked over at Jack confused. Jack didn't like the look on his former first mates face, the way Barbossa was gazing at Lilly suggested he looked at her as if she was a piece of meat he would love to rip into. Not that Jack could really blame him Lilly truly was a beautiful woman, but that doesn't mean Jack had to like it. "It's me you're interrogating, remember?"

"Ah, yes." Barbossa was brought back to reality when Jack had mentioned that. He went into the middle of the circle and he threw his hands in the air as he spoke, "Gents, you all remember _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" He looked behind his shoulder at Jack and then at Lilly and signalled his men. "Kill 'em both."

My eyes widened as two pistols were pressed on either side of my head; my eyes darted to Jack who was surrounded by pistols. How could he be smiling at gunpoint? "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa reconsidered quickly and I looked at Jack in disbelief… what was he trying to do? Will's voice sounded in my head, _"sorry Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage!" _Jack was using him as that anyway…but surely he wasn't going to give William up, no Jack's not stupid enough to give up Williams identity because the minute he did Barbossa would surely kill him… He's got a plan, he must have! Barbossa turned his head at Jack and accused him as the pirates reluctantly lowered their weapons, disappointed, "You know whose blood we need?"

Jack smiled devilishly and winked at me, "I know whose blood you need."

Barbossa considered that for a moment. He looked over at me then back at Jack."Take them aboard!" Barbossa shouted and the two pirates let go of my arms to let me walk to the boats along with Jack. Barbossa stopped walking and said to the two people who were walking next to him, "I'll see to it that you two meet me in me cabin." I rolled my eyes and continued walking by Jack going into a long boat.

"Please, tell me that I'm right in thinking that you have a plan and that you're not planning on giving up you-know-whose identity anytime soon."I muttered to him in the crowded long boat that contained more than half the crew. It smelt of rum and horrendous body odour; these pirates needed to bathe and fast, but then I reminded myself that they were cursed pirates… they probably couldn't smell themselves anyway.

Jack smiled at me, "you know me too well love, you're a smart one. You can use your head unlike some idiot I know." No doubt he was talking about William; it is true, William can be a bit thick-headed.

When they were reaching the cave's exit Jack saw his ghostly Black Pearl floating elegantly on the water surrounding Isla de Muerta. I looked and saw the ghostly ship as well. "Oh my … She is a truly beautiful and magnificent ship." I said gazing at the familiar ship that was afloat, despite the holes in the sails and the eerie way it would look to other people, it was still beautiful, judging by the architecture of it. Now I had seen it up close. I remembered seeing it sailing on the Atlantic, but I had rid that thought out of my head, as I had assumed that it was my imagination. It hadn't seemed real to me, until now.

"Yea, she is..." Jack said looking up at the ship with a look of longing, not the normal longing he had on his face when he was in the presence of a beautiful wench either; no he truly loved the ship and it made me want to help him get her back.

"I can see why you're so infatuated with her." I stated as the boat continued to row on and I smiled. "I'm sure she was gorgeous before she was turned into a ghost ship."

"Aye, that she was." Jack stated. "Only one thing could actually compare to the beauty of _that_ship out there." He added involuntarily looking at me; he smiled widely and sensing his eyes darted on me, I looked over at him confused.

I questioned, "And what may be more beautiful than your beloved ship?" In answer, Jack only chuckled to himself; he glanced at me once more and looked away. That was all I needed. I looked down at the water shocked and blushing by the meaning. It can't be true, in his eyes I couldn't be more beautiful than his ship, the ship he's worked so hard for to get back, but still a bit of my heart held on hoping what he said was true.

We were now in the Captain's cabin and I was sitting by the long desk with my feet propped up on it. Even though my face didn't show it, I was confused with Jack. I was studying my nails as Barbossa and Jack were negotiating out a deal for themselves and I thought rather guiltily that my father would have a heart-attack if he ever saw me looking so dishevelled. I certainly didn't look the part of a governors daughter but I pushed away the guilt; I liked it. Barossa's raspy voice cut through my thoughts and made me snapped my head to pay attention.  
"So you expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship." He laughed at the pathetic sense of his plan.

"No." He walked around the table and he continued, "I expect to leave you on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ship and then I'll have the lovely lass over there shout the name back to you."

"I actually like that idea." I stated from my seat.

Barbossa inquired, ignoring my comment. I rolled my eyes. "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on a beach with naught but a name and your word that it's the one I need."

"Why?" I asked standing up and walking towards them. "Don't you like being on the receiving end, Barbossa?" I stopped in front of Barbossa. "And don't worry, if you're even half as lucky or smart, like Captain Jack over there you'll be able to conjure up an escape with _sea turtles._"

Jack smiled hearing those words from me as I went to walk next to him. But I stopped when I saw a bowl of apples in front of me. I was super hungry. "Are these washed?" I pointed toward them and Barbossa nodded; I took a nice big ripe green apple.

I continued, taking my spot next to Jack. "Then, you find the person with the name Jack gives you and you can go do your thing with the freaky blood ritual you perform to lift the bloody curse that, which frankly, I believe is well deserved for you and your traitorous crew and then Jack here," I patted Jack's shoulder as he smirked proudly, "will show up on _his_ ship and shoot you for being a traitorous first mate, then he will take me home on _his_ ship, so if you ask me I think this is a win-win: Jack gets his ship and returns the favour to you, you become mortal again and I can go home and have a bath."

I took a bite out of the apple savouring the juices, after taking a few bites I offered it to Jack. "Apple?"

Jack smiled and gladly accepted it, taking a bite.

"A win-win," Barbossa scoffed. "Well you seemed to have missed the part of me not sure whether or not that you and Jack's word are what I should go by."

I shrugged, "I think you should trust our word."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Jack said sauntering over to the other end of the table to face Barbossa and sat down propping his feet on the table, "two out of three people in this room hasn't yet committed mutiny. And I know dear Miss Brown is the trusting type, I know I of course, with the honour streak and all that never runs out, haven't done such a thing, so it would be mine and her word that you would be trusting."

Jack took another bite from the apple and the juice soak his braided bead, "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." He bit into the apple and then stated while chewing it, "Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack looked down at the bowl and said, "I'm sorry how rude of me," he picked up an apple and offered it to Barbossa, "want one?"

Barbossa shook his head no and was about to comment when a crew member charged through the door, "Captain!" Everyone looked up at the muscular, African man as he continued, "We're coming up on the _Interceptor!"_  
My eyes widened and I looked over at Jack who had the same look slathered onto his face. Barbossa smiled and got up from his seat to go up above deck. Jack and myself hurried after him.

Jack went up to the helm where Barbossa was staring into his spyglass. I followed them, but I couldn't keep the worried expression off my face I was scared for my sister, for Will and the crew on the other ship.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." Jack blocked the view in front of him and Barbossa set down the spyglass by his side. I stared at Jack confused as he continued, "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor,_ and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

That was a pathetic bargain… I looked at him in pity and knew Barbossa wasn't going to follow up on that. "Now, you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easier to search when they're dead." He looked at me and Jack and then at Bo'sun to bark an order, "Lock them in the brig!" He took the apple out of Jack's hand as Jack and I were taken away to below deck; I was struggling under the tight hold that my arm was in. Barbossa threw the apple into the sea after looking at it, longing for a bite.

I kept struggling until we were below deck, down to the pit of the ship, the brig. The crew member roughly opened the door and threw me in first making me hit the wood of the ship hard.

"Bastard." I said coldly and let my feet trudge in the water that was forming around me; it was almost enough to make it into a lake. The crew member ignored me and then threw Jack in the brig next, shutting the door harshly.

"Apparently there's a leak." Jack said while he trudged in the water along with me. He looked out a small hole in the wood of his ship as I squatted in the water, looking down at the bottom and saw the wood clearly in the Caribbean water.

"They aren't going to stand a chance." He stated grimly and a look of concern had crossed his and my face.

"And we can't do anything about it." I added in the same tone, now fully sitting in the pool of water.

"They're going to fight…" I stated.

Jack pushed me aside and took a look for himself, but once he took a look, he heard the word, 'Fire!' sound out from both ships. Jack's eyes widened and he looked at me and I was looking at him like he was crazy, but there was no time to question. I was pushed down into the water, Jack was on top of me as a shot of cutlery blew a hole in the ship. Jack sat up, only a little, and shouted, "Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

"Are you trying to get yourself blown up?" I said pulling him back down, I must of pulled him hard too because the next thing I know he's laying fully on top of me our noses almost touching.

Jack smiled looking down at me, "I kind of like this position we're in." I could only role my eyes, "I know you want me, love." He said with a grin on his face, all I could do was roll my eyes at him again. An idea suddenly came to me and I leaning in, softly placed my lips onto his and as he was going to lean into the kiss I pushed him away and got up, I looked down at him and smirked. "Actually I think you want me." I wanted to laugh, he looked so funny with his mouth parted and eyes wide.

Jack seemed to snap out of it because the next thing I knew I was in his arms and lips were centre meters away from my ear. "You're gonna regret doin' that, love." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver involuntarily and I leant back so I can look him in the eye. "I-" I said but a bang of a cannon and shouts brought us out of our own little world. This wasn't the time or place for this.

We moved away from each other. Jack saw on the ground Gibbs' canteen and took it in his hand longing for a drink. To his disappointment it was empty.

I brushed myself off as I stood there waiting for Jack. "Shall we leave?" I smirked. Jack looked up at me questionably and I pointed towards the door. Jack's eyes lit up.

"Let's go!" He got up and grabbed my hand to drag me out of the brig, but I only stayed in that spot, still having the same smirk upon my face. Jack arched a brow and asked. "Aren't you coming?" I nodded, but still didn't move. I only moved slowly, taking it a step at a time and Jack still had that adorable questioning look on his face. But when he locked eyes with mine he stood not even an inch away, my eyes closed, I leaned in closing the distance between us.

My lips collided with his gently and Jack instantly kissed back and closed his eyes. But before he could even take control, my lips skimmed his. He leaned forward longing for more, but was disappointed to find out that my lips were absent.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked into my eyes, I leaning towards him, "You shouldn't threaten me Jack, and yet I still regret nothing." I whispered in his ear and I grinned when I saw his body shiver a little, much like mine had earlier. With that, I patted his check playfully and muttered, "Let's go." Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand to drag us up to the upper deck. We ran to the main deck to see people fighting and pirates boarding the ship. A mast fell over just missing us and even Barbossa who was standing there with his hands on his hips, watching everything unfold in front of him.

Jack looked for a rope so we could swing over to the _Interceptor._He grabbed a rope from a swinging pirate and wrapped his arm around my waist. He thanked him. "Thanks very much."

Jack launched himself off the ship onto the deck of the _Interceptor,_where a fight between the two crews had broken out. I pulled myself out of Jack's hold. Jack looked at me in disbelief as I picked up an abandoned sword off the ground went to run off to fight. I felt his eyes on me and I turned back around and ran to him. "Jack, you go find the medallion. It's probably with Elizabeth or Will." She said taking a hold of his arm.

Before he could reply I turned away and ran, not even a second later, a sword was being swung at me and I blocked it quickly. Thank god I used to sneak out as a teenager and practice sword fighting or I'd be royally screwed. I looked up at the person that had swung the blade.

It was Ragetti, the pirate with the wooden eye, "You!" He shouted, "You're supposed to be in the brig!"

"Am I? I'm sorry I had no idea," I said while I still kept his blade blocked, with that, I moved aside and lunged at him with the sword, no matter how many times I cut or stabbed him with my sword he'd still keep coming back. I had to constantly remind myself he was immortal and the most important thing was to block and attack when necessary because all he needed to do is stab me once and then it would all be over.

I was growing tired and he knew it; my attacks getting sloppier and my blocking weaker. He saw an opening and he took it, seeing the opening that was to my arm, he swung his blade there making it only go deep enough so it could only bleed. But the cut was long, and it went down almost to my elbow.

I gasped in pain dropping my sword and I felt my arms being forced behind my back, two strong hands holding tightly onto my shoulders and my sword forgotten on the deck. I was struggling to break free, but they were able to restrain me.

I kept struggling as they were walking me toward the Black Pearl. Pintel growled getting fed up, "If you don't want your brains all over the deck, I suggest ye cooperate!" I stopped.

"Monkey!" I looked up at where the yell had happened there was Jack running after a monkey that had the medallion. I was tied up with the rest of the crew and they put me next to Mister Cotton. I was following Jack with my eyes as he chased after the monkey. The monkey ran across the gangplank and Jack jumped lunging for it. The monkey climbed up a man and gave it to him. Jack looked up weary and saw that it was the last man that he wanted to see at the moment.

Barbossa's voice rang out and he looked at Jack as his monkey handed him the medallion in his rough hands. "Why, thank you, Jack."

That bastard... Naming a monkey after Jack.

Jack gave a fake smile and said being the somewhat polite man he was. "You're welcome."

"Not you," Barbossa stated. "We named the monkey, Jack." Jack's face smile fell and he looked down as Barbossa shouted to his crew. "Gents, our hope is restored!" Cheers sounded out through the crew, happy that they would soon be cursed free.

I could only think one thing... We are screwed!

**Hey guys! Here is chapter nine I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you liked, hated and stuff like that and sorry for the wait. So follow and review if you haven't already! BYE GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 10

We were going to die, I was sure of it, that or some kind of miracle was going to happen. I silently prayed to lady luck and whatever god was up there that we were going to get out of this relatively unharmed. Now why did I think we were going to die? Well I'll put it simply; all of our crew, including my sister Elizabeth had been captured and we were all tied to the mast on the Black Pearl.

Gibbs, who was on my left, was muttering to himself, "Told him a woman aboard a ship be bad luck. Especially two of 'em."

I rolled my eyes, "It's hardly my fault that _you_ got over powered in a fight Mister Gibbs and it's hardly mine, Elizabeth's or Annamaria's fault that we were fighting against un-dead pirates."

"Shut yer mouth" Pintel shouted, walking up to where both me and Gibbs were currently tied up and grabbing the collar of my shirt, he pulled my face to his. "If I so much as hear a peep out of the both of yer mouths again I'll have your guts for garters."

'Don't tell me what to do mate.' I thought. I literally had to bite my tongue from saying anything stupid that would get me into trouble or get my insides on the outside.

Pintel let go of me and walked away. Freaking bastard, I seriously wished he would take a swim with the fishes. And when I say fishes: I mean the big man eating kind.

"Now!" Pintel shouted so he could be heard over all of the noise, "If any of you so much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." Now doesn't that threat sound familiar: oh that's right he used it on me not even five seconds ago. Come on mate, be a little more original.

The Interceptor caught my attention: it was smoking heavily… Oh Norrington was not going to be happy. I prayed that everyone had gotten of the ship alive because I knew that it was going to explode soon.

And I was right, the Interceptor blew up with bits of the ship flying everywhere but luckily nothing hit the Pearl. Although, I guess that was because that even Barbossa was smart enough to get far enough away from the Interceptor before it blew up.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried before running and attacking Barbossa.

'What the hell? How did she…' I thought.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" Elizabeth cried throwing punches and slaps and Barbossa. Pretty pathetic punches if you ask me, she is rubbish at fighting. I hastily promised myself that if we ever get out of this alive, I'm going to teach her how to defend herself.

Barbossa easily grabbed her hands, sneering into her face. "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." With that said, Barbossa pushed Elizabeth into the crew where they all started tearing at her clothes and groping her.

'Fucking bastards.' I thought my knuckles going white from how hard I'm clenching them. Oh how I wanted to hit them where no man should ever be hit – even un-dead men.

With that in mind, I pushed my way under from the ropes, which were half-loose because whoever tied us up seriously suck at it; I guess I should probably thank them for that. I sprinted up to the group of men, taking one of the pirates by surprise when I pulled him backwards, thus dragging him away from Elizabeth before delivering a blow to his nose. While the pirates were still shocked I managed to get in a few more punches at the other pirates surrounding me before Pintel grabbed me around the neck and pointed his pistol at my temples.

"Lilly!' Elizabeth screamed trying to break free of her captives.

"What shall we do with her Captain?" Pintel asked Barbossa.

Barbossa only laughed. "Ah so your name is Lilly," Barbossa said walking up to me taking a hold of my chin so I was looking him in the eyes. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, you must be the girls older sister. I bet yer last name isn't even Brown."

"Let her go," I snapped glaring at him, "Or so help me I'll-"

Suddenly a pain ran through my scalp as the red strands of my hair were being pulled away from my head. I gave a yelp of pain.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack start to walk up to no doubt try and help me out and I shook my head at him the best I could, silently saying to not get involved. He must have understood what I was trying to say because he stopped walking forward.

"Or you'll what," he smirked pulling at my strands of hair harder. "I'm sick and tired of you and yer sister, missy I can kill the both of ya right now if I wanted to!" He sneered running his hand around my hip bone. I tried not to shudder. "But I think I'll keep ya around for awhile, it'd be a shame to let two beautiful lassies go to waste."

"I'd prefer to go to Davy Jones Locker before I sleep with you or any of your lot." I said tautly, glaring at him but my blood had ran cold. He seemed unfazed by my glare.

"Barbossa!" William caught everyone's attention.

Elizabeth noticed Will and relief danced in her hazel eyes. "Will."

Instantly, Will jumped down from the railing and cocked and pointed a pistol, aiming at Barbossa, rage evident in his eyes. "They go free."

Barbossa looked at him like he was an utter moron (I was, unfortunately, inclined to agree), as he started a few steps after Will, dragging me along with him, his hands pulling my hair harshly as we walked. "What's in your head, boy?"

Will looked at him, not a trace of terror written in his eyes, only fury as he saw Barbossa dragging me viciously.

"The ladies go free!" William shouted, still pointing his gun at Barbossa.

Barbossa and I stopped a few feet in front of Will as he continued to point the pistol at Barbossa's head. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Will looked determined to shoot Barbossa but Jack, of course, intervened on the situation. "Don't do anything stupid."

Will only looked at Jack for one moment, rather scathingly, I might add, before turning around and jumping on the railing again, holding onto the ropes, balancing himself before pointing the gun to his chin. "You can't. I can."

"No you idiot don-" I started saying before Barbossa put his other dirty hand over my mouth to stop me from speaking.

"Like that." Jack grimaced at Will as Barbossa continued to stare at Will.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked eventually, having enough of this nonsense.

Once again, Jack pulled free from the pirates and ran up to Barbossa and me. "No one, he's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch."

I groaned and rolled my eyes at Jack as Barbossa glanced between Jack and me before landing his eyes on William, probably still confused and a bit annoyed.

"My name is Will Turner," Will announced to everyone. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Three words: we are screwed.

Ragetti, pointed to Will as if he were a ghost. "He's the spitting image of ole Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

In all honesty, it is kind of sad that they didn't recognise him before hand, just proves how stupid they are.

"On my word, do as I say," Will threatened, with the gun still pointed at his chin, "or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

Barbossa stared at Will for a few moments. "Name your terms, Mr Turner."

"Elizabeth and Lilly go free." Will answered.

'Be specific William!' I wanted to scream but obviously I couldn't because of a hand placed firmly on my lower face: and just our luck that the worst negotiator on this ship is negotiating our lives with a somewhat cunning and decent negotiator.

Jack tried to escape this one too as he pointed frantically to himself, trying to get Will's attention but Will only ignored him. "And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed."

I felt Barbossa's grip loosen so I immediately took the chance as I yanked my grip from his, stepping back as I rubbed my red and sore head.

Barbossa paid no attention to me as he took another few steps toward William before flashing those nasty, yellow teeth as he smiled, "Agreed."

Yep: we are screwed.

I was right; but then, that goes without saying.

William, of course being a bad negotiator, never told or agreed with Barbossa of when or where to drop us off at. There was an island across the Caribbean waters and they were making us walk the plank and swim all the way there.

William, just point the first weapon you see to your head again and start the negotiation again, will you? Please?

Elizabeth was the first to walk the plank as the pirates were gathered around the railing, pointing their swords at her and laughing, leaving her only one choice but to walk the plank.

William immediately tried to intervene but some of the crew held him back as they bounded his wrists behind his back. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy, I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa laughed as the crew gagged Will so he couldn't speak anymore. "Though it does seem a shame to lose two creatures so fine, don't it lads?"

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Elizabeth glared at him but undid the buttons of her burgundy dress anyway. God, Barbossa you better hope we never get off that Island. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Jack trying to get on one of the crew members good side but he only grunted at him in response not interested in what Jack had to say. I chuckled to myself. You're not getting out of this one, Jack.

I shook my head in disgust as some of the pirates whistled when Elizabeth stripped out of her dress, leaving her in a flimsy nightgown before throwing the dress back at Barbossa, hatred evident in her eyes. "It goes with your black heart."

Barbossa mockingly pressed it to his face before throwing the dress at the crew. "Ooh, it's still warm."

The pirates all laughed until Elizabeth started off on the plank again, walking along slowly, hesitating, before she turned around, briefly glancing at myself and Will. Then a pirate got impatient and stomped on the plank, complaining. "Too long!"

Instantly, Elizabeth had no balance as she fell feet first into the water.

The pirates all laughed as I was the next one to get to walk the plank. Oh goody I've always wanted to walk the plank… not!

I was half way down the plank before I turned round. "William you suck at negotiating, work on it and Barbossa you're a bastard. Well, I best be leaving then." I made a move to jump off the plank before Barbossa halted me.

"Wait," Barbossa stepped in front of the plank, holding out his hands. "You mind handing me yer shirt and breaches Lass."

"Hmm… no I think I'll keep them," I said, "well I best be off don't miss me too much will ya," before jumping and plunging into the sea.

The cold salty water made my wounded arm sting but I ignored it as I swam up to the surface. I swam toward the Island quickly, gaining on Elizabeth who wasn't a very fast swimmer. We both reached the shore at the same time pulling ourselves out of the water and sitting on the sand, watching Jack swim towards the Island.

While I was waiting for Jack, I ripped off a sleeve of my slightly tattered shirt so I could tie it around my arm to stop the bleeding. It wasn't as secure as I would have liked it, but it would have to do for now.

Jack sat himself beside me whilst looking back sadly at his ship, sailing away from him a second time.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack muttered hatefully to himself.

Elizabeth stood up. "I'm going to go see if there's any food around or if there's anything we can use to get off this Island, are you coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I think I'll just stay here." I said not looking up at her.

"Oh, okay then." She said before walking away.

"William is such an idiot…" I said shaking my head.

"You can say that again love." Jack said while observing his pistol as he was sprawled out in the sand.

"William is such an idiot." I teased and Jack let out a weak chuckle.

My smile faded and I sighed before laying down beside Jack, letting the sun soak up the water in my cloths. "What are we going to do Jack?" I said turning my head to look at him.

Jack sighed as well and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know love."

Jack and I noticed Elizabeth walk around the side of the Island; she stopped in her tracks when she had seen us, shocked that she had already walked around the whole Island.

"It's really not all that big, is it?" Jack asked from beside me, still taking a look at his pistol.

Elizabeth sighed and walked up to us. "What? Are you going to shoot me? If you are, go ahead. Please do so without delay."

'When did Elizabeth become such a drama queen?' I thought to myself.

Jack and I sat up simultaneously. "Is there a problem between us, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swan to you, Mr Sparrow," Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

Looks like those two don't get along and I have to share a small Island with these two, yay... (That was sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell – and so was that.)

Jack stood up. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow _Miss Swan." _Jack said walking towards the trees.

Elizabeth and I followed after Jack, "I can't believe you just let Will sacrifice himself like that. And I _know_ you were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for your ship back." Elizabeth said all the while glaring at him.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance at Elizabeth's accusation.

"We could use a ship," Jack said. "The fact is, I was not gonna tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for my ship because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now, no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will," Jack said. Elizabeth stared stupidly at him. "And if you were anything like your sister you would have been smart enough to figure it out on your own!"

"Really?" Elizabeth asked completely shocked.

"Really." Jack replied, his irritation clear.

Elizabeth looked at me. "And you knew about this already?" She asked.

I sighed, my exhaustion and annoyance at Elizabeth making me snappy.

"Yes, I figured it out when Jack and I were captured by Barbossa and his crew: he didn't even talk about Will, he gave nothing away on Will's identity and I figured that Jack would have realised we would both be dead the minute Barbossa found out who Will was." I said, rather harshly.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, weakly. "You know, Will risked his life to save ours, I think we should return the favour."

Jack only looked at Elizabeth like she was a crazy person. "HA, good luck with that, there's no way off this Island."

"But you were marooned on this Island, we can get of the same way you did last time." Elizabeth said not giving up.

Jack turned around. "To what point and purpose missy? The Black Pearl is gone, unless you have a rudder and a hidden sail underneath that bodice, unlikely. Young Mr Turner will be dead long before we can reach him." I was too tired to notice how annoyed and slightly morbid Jack sounded.

Jack continued walking, with Elizabeth a step behind him. Sweet Jesus, was Elizabeth always this annoying? Tired of following them around I sat myself down near a tree not too far from them where I could still see and hear them.

Jack started knocking on one of the tree trunks. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth cried. "You vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the East India trading company! You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot," Jack wasn't listening to Elizabeth as he started jumping up and down on the sand before Elizabeth grabbed his arms, catching his attention. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? _Please_, how did you escape last time?"

Jack looked Elizabeth over once before sighing, "Last time, I was here for a grand total of three days, all right?" Elizabeth and I only stared as he opened a secret cellar door and walked down the stairs, "Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack climbed out of the cellar with three bottles in his hands.

Elizabeth looked at him disappointingly. "So, that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

I stood back up and walked over to them, now intrigued with their conversation.

Jack only shrugged before gesturing around him, "Welcome to the Caribbean, loves." Before he left, he handed both Elizabeth and I a bottle before leaving.

Elizabeth gave me a 'can you believe it kind of look'. I just shrugged my shoulders and pulled out the cork before taking a drink from the bottle.

'Not bad' I thought taking another mouthful from the bottle. It had a kind of sweetness. Personally I find it better than the wine served at the parties' father held.

"Lilly!" Elizabeth cried, no doubt shocked I had started drinking the rum.

"What?" I challenged. "There's nothing better to do." I said walking off in the direction of Jack.

Spotting Jack sitting nearby on the sand, his bare feet drenched in the warm sand of the beach, I slowly started walking towards him, taking a sip of the rum every once in a while, hardly bothered by the slight burn it left in my throat. As I walked my feet slightly sunk into the sand and when I made it to Jack's side, I sat myself down beside him.

Elizabeth walked out from the trees and walked straight up to Jack, a stormy expression on her face. "Are there any other truths to your stories that I've heard before?"

I was completely shocked that Elizabeth would ask that, doesn't she remember the letter P burned into his skin? Of course there are some truths to his story! "Elizabeth" I said in a warning tone. "Watch what you-" I began but Jack interrupted me.

"Truth," he said absentmindedly. Jack stared at Elizabeth as he idly pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a scar that ran through his whole arm. Using his other hand, Jack drew his other sleeve up, a long healed scar compressed into the flesh of his arm that seemed to stretch till his bicep. Lastly, Jack raised his hand, gently pushing the fabric of his shirt, revealing the smooth tanned chest until he revealed two mended bullet wounds, both old and brown from being in the sun.

"No truth at all." Jack concluded, grasping his rum from next to him, using his teeth to remove the cork and spitting it out carelessly he quickly drank his bottle of rum down.

Elizabeth, completely shocked, walked away and I kept my eyes on her until she walked through the trees and I could no longer see her.

"_Drink up me hearties yo ho_." I sang barely heard to myself, bringing the rim of the bottle to my lips and taking a mouthful of the rum.

"What was that, Lilly?" Jack asked me curiously, tempted to know what I just sang to myself.

"It's a song I used to sing as a child," I said taking another drink from the bottle.

"Teach it to me," Jack said looking like he really wanted to learn it.

I laughed. "You're going to have to get me drunk first." I said.

One too may drinks later both me and Jack were dancing around the fire Jack had made earlier singing at the top of our lungs. "_We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs, Drink up me hearties, yo ho,_" we both sang, skipping and twirling around the fire carelessly.

We both took a drink from our bottles, if anybody asked me how many bottles I had already drunk I would not be able to give them a definite answer.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_!"

"I love this song," Jack declared happily, interlocking our arms as we both spun around, laughing madly before Jack and I got instantly dizzy. "Really bad eggs," Jack slurred, and we dropped down to the sand. "When I get the 'Pearl' back, I'm gonna teach it to the crew and we'll sing it all the time."

"And then you'll be the most positively, most fearsome pirates to sail the Spanish Main." I said completely and utterly drunk.

Jack pulled me closer to him, I could smell seawater and rum on him and surprisingly I wasn't disgusted. "Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean… the entire world, wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs… but what a ship really is – what the 'Black Pearl' really is, is freedom."

I looked Jack in the eyes. "You truly are a lucky man, Jack." I said, "I wish I could be as free as you, all my life I have longed for freedom I can practically taste it on my tongue, I wish I could just up and leave." I said sadly.

Jack brought his hand up to my face pushing back my red locks, his hand brushing my check with the softest touch. "When we get the Pearl back I promise you, I will take you anywhere your heart desires, you can be a member of the crew if you want or I'll drop you off at any town you wish."

"You're only saying that because you drunk," I said.

"I'm not drunk," Jack said, trying to sit up but he only ended up stumbling down again and I laughed pulling him closer to me, so I could lay my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, ok how about this if you are sure about me joining your crew you will ask me when you're not drunk?" I asked, grinning.

We both took a drink of our rum and we both simultaneously feel asleep on the beach.

What felt like minutes later, I felt a hand shake me and I swatted the hand away from me.

"Lilly, Lilly wake up we have to make a signal." An annoying voice said.

"Hmm… no… leave me alone… sleepy" I slurred, not being able to form a complete sentence.

I fell into a blissful dreamless sleep; completely dead to the noise my sister was making not even twenty feet from where Jack and I slept.

**Hey guy's here is chapter ten, I hope you liked it, let me know what you liked, hated…I want to say thank you to the people that have been following my story and I hope you guy's are enjoying it and I want to say a big thanks to The Doctors Amazing Companion who has been bata-ing the story. **

**Well I guess that's it for now, BYE! **


End file.
